Let's Play A Game
by hybridspuppy
Summary: Klaus thought that he'd be able to get over Caroline, but when she has nothing left and gives in to being a true vampire, he's pleasantly surprised... At first. But what kind of game is she playing? And is she winning? Five Parts.
1. Hybrids

Klaus moves through the forest expectantly, a heart sitting idly in his hand and his jaw tense. He feels heavy with betrayal and the urge to kill is overwhelming once again. He turns and launches the heart, hearing it thud heavily, the splatter of two heart falling alerting him to the fact that he's killed another hybrid with his 'fast ball', as Kol would say.

He moves forward, listening to the panicked scuffle. What he doesn't expect, though, is that he isn't the one that their afraid of. In the middle of a circle, hybrids circling her or trying to stagger away in shock, Caroline stands perfectly still. He notices the glimmer of metal and frowns at the sword in her hand.

She spins suddenly, taking off the head of a hybrid before anyone can react. Pushing off the ground, she spins in the air. The blade slices through a head, splitting the flesh and organs in half as she cuts through the torso. A thud indicates her and the sword hitting the ground, another two splattering thuds accompanying the brutal sight of a cut open young hybrid boy.

It brings him back to attention, when a head flies towards him. He ducks quickly, catching it and tossing it back to her absently, ignoring his red painted hand. He never in his life thought that his Caroline would be the one to kill to avenge his dreams of a family turned awry.

She's wearing a leather jacket, military boots and jeans. He flashes towards her, spinning her out of the way and grabbing the sword, slicing a body at the waist that would've gotten her. The hybrids are turning, the ones that are left, and Klaus looks at the blonde demon in his arms, fangs bared and eyes red. The splatter of blood on her pale skin causes his stomach to flip with nerves and need.

This new side of her, the _vampire_ at full potential - he _needs_ her, just as much as he needs his _sweet Caroline._

She pushes past him, slamming her hand through the chest of a grey wolf and holding it in the air on show before sinking her fangs into it's neck, demanding submission as she drains the wolf completely in front of it's shocked pack.

Blood lust takes on a new meaning as his angel of death pulls away, tossing the body away and holding the heart in her hand, squeezing the remaining blood from the loose organ. Thick red blood covers her entire form; her bare forearms are stained red, her jeans ruined - the white leg turned red and the black leg's denim clinging to her skin, her white shirt is speckled with droplets, blood is spread around her chest and neck, it's in her hair and on her face.

He turns his body, still watching as she kills another of his hybrids, and punches a head off some shoulders. He's amazed by his warrior, the one who kills without remorse now, ripping out hearts and tearing people apart, draining them and staring in to their eyes as they take their last breath.

They both turn around, looking at the mess they've caused as Klaus picks up the sword once more, resting it on his shoulder. "Fifteen years has been good on you, love," he says, breaking the silence and making her look at him. "It's made you realise your true potential." She gives him a small smile and looks around. "I realised that some people genuinely need to be killed," she shrugs.

"How did you know about my new hybrids?" He asks, taking a step closer and looming over her, spinning his wrist and slamming the blade in to the ground by her feet. "If that's meant to intimidate me, it kinda turned me on," she smirks, keeping her light blue eyes on his deep cyan ones. "Well?" He prompts, leaning down and bringing their faces inches apart.

"I met up with Tyler and Hayley," she tells him quietly, "They told me their plan, wanted me to join in and distract you. I already told them I wanted nothing to do with their plans. Seems like the whole Mystic Falls crew are back to find yet another way to fail killing you." Searching her face, lingering on her lips for a moment too long, he sees no sign of deception. "Why aren't you joining them?" He drawls bored, sick of the Scooby Doo gang's attempts of killing him.

"I buried the hatchet a long time ago," she shrugs, "I helped those witches in New Orléans bring Kol back. I helped Elena turn human again. I snapped Damon's neck so you could take some blood. I broke Kol's back when he tried killing Stefan. I'm Team Caroline. Not Team Salvatore." A cruel smirk plays on his face as he moves closer, lips brushing her cheek, the top of her jaw, her ear. "What about Team Original?" he breathes, his dimples showing in his smirk that he hides from her as she shivers slightly at the contact of his breath on her skin.

Her own lips move to his ear and he relishes in the contact. "Yes," she whispers seductively, "I _want you_." He pulls back enough to see her and grins like a wolf at the pure lust in her beautiful eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that, love," he utters, his round lips grazing hers so softly that she might as well be imagining it.

"We're not doing this _here_, Klaus," she chuckles, pulling the sword from beside her and stepping back. "If you find me, you can have me," she teases, flicking the blade towards him and giggling as his belt breaks open. His jeans slip down on his hips and she growls at the newly exposed skin, but by the time he looks up, he's alone and the sword it stuck in the tree with a note tied around the handle.

He frowns and pulls it off, reading it quickly.

_I know how much you like games._

_Lets see how you play when you're not at an advantage._

_- Caroline x_

He growls and looks on the back, noticing a hotel logo and smirking. _Way too easy,_ he thinks bitterly. "Well, love, it looks like I'm player two," he mutters impressed, putting the paper in his pocket and grabbing the sword, flashing off home to change.


	2. Blood

He's not seen her in two weeks and he's frustrated. He's painting in his study when he finally feels her presence once again. "What's this game supposed to be, then, love?" He asks, not turning to face her. "It's a guessing game... I guess," she smirks, walking over and admiring the detailed painting of her killing a wolf, blood covering her completely.

"It's... beautiful," she admits, walking around him to get to the bar. He turns in a flash and grabs her arms, pinning her against the nearest wall. He expects her to be afraid, but she just laughs in his face, smiling like a child. "Did you really think you can intimidate me, Klaus?" She asks amused. "I'm winning," she breathes, running her tongue over her lips as she smiles darkly at him.

"What happened to you, Caroline?" He asks huskily. "I lost everything," she sighs, face falling in to something menacing, "But unlike our poor, delicate Elena... I didn't turn it off. I deal with it. She wouldn't last a week without everyone fawning over her! I don't have _anything_ left... Apart from vampirism. So, here I am. Caroline 2.0. All shiny and new. Still _full of light_... but so full of _darkness_, too."

His grip loosens, his hands on her waist and shoulder faltering enough for her to spin them around. Her hands are pressing on his chest and shoulder, strong enough to tell him that she's not going down without a fight.

"Are you ready to play, yet?" She asks sweetly, looking up at him amused. "Bring it on, sweetheart," he offers, running his finger over her jaw line. She pushes back and spins around to move to the bar, but he flashes behind her. He tries to grab her, his fingers gripping her empty coat. He looks to his left where she stands smiling, smug and ready for a fight.

She wears a crimson button up blouse with a long, musky brown waistcoat that reaches her mid thigh. She fixes the flared out collar rimmed with crimson and fastens the three middle buttons of the waistcoat. Brown boots match her waistcoat and reach up to her knees, covering most of the crimson jeans she has on.

He narrows his eyes and she grins wickedly at him. "You'll have to better than that, old man," she taunts, tilting her head so her golden curls in the high plait fall over one shoulder. "I've had enough training to escape your entire family if I have to," she tells him, "So try as you might, you'll never simply _take_ me."

He growls and lunges forward, hearing the snapping of fabric in the air when he ends up where she was, and she's stood where he was. "You're older, faster, stronger... but I'm smarter," she giggles, spinning around on her toes and skipping to the bar. He glowers as she idly makes herself a drink and gulps it down un-phased by the murderous look he sends her way.

"It's been a while since we last had one of these... _moments_," he offers her sarcastically, "Forgive me for not being welcoming towards you." She smirks and looks down at her dainty hand that taps impatiently on the bar. "Well, it's nice of you to feel guilty for being a dick, I suppose," she sighs dramatically, dropping in to a chair, "But I still want to play the game."

A blur crosses the room until he's pinning her against the chair. His large, calloused hands grip her wrists harshly, his right leg bent between hers to keep her in place. He leans down until their faces are almost touching. "You haven't told me what _game_ we're playing," he reminds her.

A vicious smirk crosses her lips as her eyes flash with excitement. He hears her heart racing in her chest and feels his own beginning to match as she leans up to his ear. Her blood red lips brush against his ear and he closes his eyes, faltering. "A love game," she whispers, spinning them so she straddles him on the chair, holding his wrists against the arms of the chair.

He snarls at her as she grinds against his erection that shows in the tight jeans he wears. "I thought I was incapable of such emotions," he hisses. "So did I," she purrs, leaning down until their lips brush together. Leaning higher to try and kiss her, he roars quietly when she pulls away, teasing him further.

She moves around him until she's back to his ear, their bodies pressed together as she cruelly taunts him. "I will wait, as long as it takes, until you _beg_ for me to _take_ you. To _claim_ you as mine. I will wait until you _beg _for _mercy_... Twice," she drawls seductively, a light malicious purr in her words.

"I've never begged for mercy in my life," he growls, chest rumbling against hers with desire growing to dangerous levels. "Twice," she hums, lips running against his jaw. His head drops back involuntarily and she smirks against his neck, running her tongue up the exposed skin before sinking in her fangs. A grunt escapes him and he clutches the arms of the chair as she drinks his blood, her body rolling against his in ecstasy.

He looses it after hearing her moan, his hybrid face showing as he clamps down on her neck. A cold hiss of air over his skin distracts him for a moment until she digs back in to his neck. There's blood coming from where her nails dig in to his wrists with the overwhelming power of their blood sharing.

Blood pulls out of his veins, but fills instantly as he drinks her in; her blood, her smell, her touch. He can't get enough of her. She pushes him away and he sits there with her blood dripping down his chin, eyes yellow and glowing in bliss. Her deep red pits stare back and he marvels at her, amazed by her transformation from an angel to a monster like this.

Blood drips off her fangs, still visible with her lips parted in pure lust. Her hands move from his wrists to either side of his head and he watches a single drop of blood rolling down her neck. Her finger swipes at it slowly and she brings it to her lips, sucking her finger with a pop and grinning dangerously at him.

"Beg," she orders, his hands gripping her hips.

"No," he growls, his fingers pressing hard on her body. He's pushing her against his erection, as if to make her give up, and she gasps quietly.

"I didn't hear a never," she smirks, swinging her leg over and escaping his grip easily.

He dives up after her, but she dodges him and tosses her coat at him. He pulls away the black fabric and growls as he's left alone in his study once again. The only proof she was ever here is the coat in his hand and the blood on his face.


	3. Beg

It's a month until he sees her again.

He's King of New Orléans now.

He could have anyone...

But he only wants her.

He's in his bedroom, leaning forward against the balcony, when a hand slides under his shirt and up his back. He tenses as she drags her nails down his spine and he lets out a sigh, closing his eyes as her lips brush against the back of his ear.

"Are you ready to beg, yet?" She asks, her body molded against his from behind. "No," he hisses, trying to ignore the feel of her against him. She lets out a small snorted breath of a laugh and lets her hands move from his hips. Her left hand sneaks under his shirt and runs over the tensed muscle of his stomach. Her right hand ghosts down the outside of his thigh, her nails scratching over his jeans until she reaches his front.

He freezes as her hand brushes over his erection under his jeans, applying enough pressure to entice him further. "I could torture you like this for the rest of eternity," she tells him, nipping at the back of his neck with her fangs. "I'm the only woman that could _ever_ do this to you, _Nik_," she purrs, running the tip of her tongue over the healing puncture wounds.

"Caroline," he snarls, squeezing his eyes shut and holding on to the bar of the railing until his knuckles turn white. "Caroline... _what?_" she prompts devilishly. Her hand slides under the waistband of his jeans and over his boxers, getting closer, but not close enough. He twitches in response to her and she smirks, gripping him over the material and making him growl loudly in agony and ecstasy.

He's dying without her. He's not had any kind of release since he fell in love with her months ago. Just seeing her makes him react, makes him hard. Having her so close to his bed, so close to _touching_ him, it makes him practically explode with anticipation.

She's dying inside, too. She's so close to breaking him, but still not close enough to know that he's going to be _hers_ forever. Sure, he loves her now... But what about in a year? Or a decade? Or a century? She needs to make him _hers forever_... And this is the only way.

He can smell her arousal and it makes his legs feel weak alone, knowing that she, too, is completely vulnerable to the games they play. There's no hiding when it comes to the two of them. She's strong, but she'll break, too, just as he is breaking now.

"Caroline..._ Please,_" he pants, "I _need_ you... Now." Her hands slide from under his clothes and she laughs in victory. "You want... _what_?" she hints as he turns to face her, holding her tightly by the waist as he holds her against her.

"Have... _mercy_, Caroline," he begs breathlessly, "I _need_ you. I can't live without you. Just have _mercy_ on me, Caroline."

He studies her intensely. She's wearing a black cape buttoned at the neck, flowing down to her hips at the front and then to the backs of her knees. Her legs are bare, in midnight blue shorts that reach mid-thigh and black wedged ankle boots. Her creamy white skin shimmers slightly in the moonlight.

Golden curls flow over her left shoulder in twisted waves, her face shining in the white light of New Orléans' night sky. Her eyes look brighter, still holding that cruel darkness with that beautiful light clashing against it. She's still his Caroline, with a mix of a more monstrous beauty. He's completely in love with her. There's nobody else after her.

She holds his face and he closes his eyes, feeling her soft lips against his. When he kisses her back, she moves away. His hands are empty and his eyes flutter open so he's alone in his room.

He growls and throws the patio chair over the balcony, in to the streets below. The table goes next. Then the other chair. He stalks inside and tears apart his bedroom in despair. The bed is snapped in half, the covers torn and pillows ripped open and removed of their feathered stuffing. The wardrobe is lying on it's front, covered in papers that flew off the desk that smashed against the opposite wall to where it once was. The dresser is snapped apart, the broken drawers hanging out.

Then he spots the note.

_We'll meet again_

_and you'll beg for more._

_- Caroline x_

He roars as he scrunches it up in his hand, tossing it away and grabbing a drink from the damaged bar. The bottle ends up being launched in to the fireplace, sending the flames up higher so they lick at the air before him.

The only proof she was here, is the crushing of his heart and the note that laughs at him from the floor beside him.


	4. Please

It's two months later when he looks up from his bored spot in the passenger's seat of the car. Elijah drives slowly, towards the French Quarter. He stares wide eyed at a woman walking in to an alley.

He dives out of the car without warning, leaving Elijah and Rebekah behind to worry for him. He flashes over to her and she's stood in the dead end alley.

"You're trapped," he smirks, watching her as she gets up from leaning against the wall. "I'm never trapped. I always plan an escape," she smirks, enjoying the way his flinches at her words.

"There's no need to _escape_ from me," he spits, insulted. "Would you let me go if I asked you to?" She asks him, stepping forward. "No," he answers immediately. "Once you prove you'll be mine, I'll stay," she tells him seriously. That smirk comes back on her face, the one that tells him that she's going to break him again the only way she can... With her sweet torture.

"But for now, you still need to beg," she shrugs, stalking up to him with a swing in her step. She wears a black military style trench coat, open to show her black leather jeans, brown military boots and dark green military shirt with a studded collar.

She looks up at him expectantly, standing before him with barely an inch of space between them. "I've begged for mercy once," he hisses irritated, "I won't do it again." He used to love how stubborn she is, still does, actually, but it's getting to the point where it's breaking him.

She's on his mind 24/7. She haunts his dreams and his waking moments. He thinks he sees her in the streets, but it's never her... He'd know for real if it were her... She only comes back to fuck with his mind.

His dreams are always about her. They're always together. In bed. Making love.  
Sometimes it's pure and gentle.  
Most of the time it's raw.  
An animalistic need he never fulfills.

He wakes up and she's not there. He thinks he can smell her, that sweet and natural scent mixed with blood and perfume. It's beautiful, to him. The scent of her dark perfection. It's stronger, now that she's here before him, and he knows he'll go insane if she leaves him forever.

He snaps, pushing her back against the wall and trapping her with his body. His fingers dig in to her waist, his other hand running through her curls and moving them from her face. There's an electricity between them that neither of them can deny.

His nose brushes against her neck and she sighs in pleasure, his skin against hers. His knee brushes between her legs and she gasps at the pressure he's applying to her. He's hard again, she can feel it against her hip. Desire rushes through them, clouding his head with nothing but her. She pushes it down and remembers why she's here.

"Stay," he breathes against her collar bone, right where Tyler once bit her. "Why should I?" She asks, wanting him to give her a real reason, wanting him to finally say why she should give in.

"Because I love you," he growls impatiently, fingers running down her jaw, neck, collarbone. He's staring in to her eyes as his fingers move between her breasts and over her stomach. "I love you. I need you, Caroline. I'm going crazy. I think I see you every day. You're haunting me and I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried, love, I really have. You come back whenever you feel like it and it drives me insane. When I think I have you, you slip through my fingers and I lose you. It's making me mad."

Her eyes are wide, her lips parted as he mashes their lips together, stealing a kiss from her and claiming her any way he can before she disappears again. She kisses back, one hand on his chest and one arm around his neck. It's a desperate kiss, fuelled with emotion that can't be put in to words.

He needs her to stay, but he knows she'll leave whenever she wants... He'll just have to hope she stays. She knows he'll let her go, but she knows she's going to come back no matter what.

They pull apart and he rests his head against hers. "Please don't leave me again," he quietly pleads, "I need you to stay with me. Have _mercy_ on me, Caroline. I can't stand it when you're gone."

She swallows the lump in her throat, her fingers playing with his necklaces. "I'll come back," she hums with a small, weak smile. "I'll always come back... Nik."

He crushes their lips together again for what feels like a lifetime until they break apart, then it feels like it was only a second. He reluctantly steps back, keeping his eyes closed. A pair of soft lips press against his stubbled cheek and he opens his eyes, finding himself alone int he alley.

The only proof she was there, is the light lipstick stain on his skin and the hope and fear filling his heart.


	5. Stay

It's two weeks later when he hears a thud in the doorway of his bedroom.

He turns around from his easel and his mouth drops open. She's in a long coat that reaches her knees, fastened with a belt that's tied in a quick bow in the middle of her waist. He steps closer, eyeing the massive suitcase that she puts her large handbag on top of.

"I told you I'd come back," she whispers, smiling shyly at him. "Caroline," he breathes, breaking out in to a grin as he flashes in front of her, stopping to stare in disbelief.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realise," she smiles up at him, "But I love you. I was losing myself because I didn't have anything to hold on to. I needed to make sure that you were the person that would never leave me. I believe that now. I love you and I'm not afraid anymore."

"I'm yours, Caroline, I've always been yours," he tells her, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Her hands hold his neck lightly, giving in for a moment. She pushes him away slowly and shuts the door behind her.

His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and she smirks at him, pulling the belt open. He swallows, watching it fall from her shoulders to the floor. The material pools at her feet and she steps out of it.

His eyes roam over her body. Black heeled ankle boots, black stockings clipped to the dark lace briefs, a matching blue bra and nothing else.

He meets her eyes and she's smiling, her head tilted to the right so her hair cascades over her shoulder. A sudden growl escapes his throat and he pulls her in to him, smashing their lips together in a deep and passion fuelled kiss.

The bed creaks with the weight of two bodies dropping on to it and he hovers over her, kisses littering her neck and chest as she kicks off her heels. Her fingers make quick work of his shirt buttons, running over his chiseled chest and memorizing every part of him by touch. As she pushes off his shirt, she feels his strong arms in admiration.

His shirt and jeans end up across the room by the time he's figured out the clasps on her stockings and rid her of them.

His body rolls over hers and wimpers, her eyes closed as he nips at her jaw and neck with his front teeth. His hand cups her breast and he begins kneading it, toying with her over the thin material. His other hand runs over the left side of her body and sneaks between her legs.

He's wanted her for so long. He wants to make sure that she's ruined for anyone else who tries.

She knows that he's never letting her go, and she never wants him to. She's in love with him. She's in love with the way he caresses her, takes his time to pleasure her alone. She loves the way he looks at her, even in their most innocent interactions. She loves him, with all her heart, just as he loves her with all of his heart.

He pushes his finger inside her and she moans, arching her hips as he teases her. His hand presses on her chest, keeping her down as her nails dig in to his shoulders. His lips and tongue trial down her stomach and she almost bursts with anticipation.

Another finger pushes in to her and she groans, one hand fisting his hair as he sucks on the skin of her stomach and the the other balling the material of the pillow.

His fingers move in and out of her in a rhythm and he loves how wet she is for him. "Nik," she pants, looking down at him with wide blue eyes. He smirks, pulling his fingers out of her and chuckling as she grumbles in distaste.

He tears away her underwear, leaving her naked before him. His head ducks down between her legs and she gasps, loudly moaning in shock as his tongue and fingers begin their sweet torture once again. "Nik," she cries, feeling her herself reaching her climax.

She's tightening around his fingers and his tongue swirls around her. She cries out his name, screaming it as she climaxes around his fingers. He presses his tongue against her, tasting her release before moving back over her.

She comes down from her high and tears away his boxers impatiently. "I need you, now," she growls, tugging on his necklaces until they're lost in a greedy kiss.

They pull apart and he stares in to her eyes, watching the blue burst in to red as he thrusts suddenly inside her. She screams out his name and he pounds in to her hard and fast, claiming her with every thrust.

She throws him on to his back and straddles him, slamming down on him as he jerks up to meet her. The sound of skin hitting skin echoes in the room and he watches her with her red eyes and dark veins, her fangs out as she pants in ecstasy whilst enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down with her movements.

He sits up, pressing their bodies together as his face breaks out in to it's hybrid form. He loses control, their animalistic and raw passion overwhelming them both. He sinks his fangs in to her neck and she yells out in bliss, copying him and leaning down to bite into him.

Blood fills their mouths and they're on a high like no other. They release together, a moan humming over his skin as he groans against her neck. His fangs retract and she takes a bit more blood to make sure she heals. When she removes her fangs, he pulls her down on to the bed with him, sliding out of her and pulling the covers over them both.

"I'm never letting you go again," he warns with a smile, breathing heavily as her legs tangle with his. Her arm lies over his stomach, her chin resting on top of it. The silk sheet just reaches the bottom of her waist and the tops of his hips. "I'm never leaving again," she smiles, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

The door bursts open and they look over to see Kol smirking at them, Rebekah smiling and Elijah coming up behind them. "Get out!" Klaus roars, throwing a pillow in their direction. It hits none of them as Elijah drags the younger siblings away.

"Welcome to the family, darling," Kol calls out, laughing loudly as Rebekah begins hissing at him and Elijah just sighs. She turns back to Klaus and smirks, pressing kisses over his torso. He growls playfully and rolls them over, ready to make up for lost time and ready to spend the rest of forever with his perfect queen.

* * *

**AN: That's it. Hope you liked it. Was it a good ending or not? Review?**


End file.
